


Our Destiny

by Starlight623



Series: It's Practically a Series [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: The sequel to "It's Practically Eye Sex" where Sara and Leonard navigate being a new couple on the ship.  And everyone else learns to deal with it too.





	1. Scars and healing

**Author's Note:**

> Despite how many times I check my bank account, I still own none of this. Boo.

Once they were back to Sara’s room, the kisses heated and the clothes began to come off.  Until…

“Sara, stop,” Leonard whispered.

She did, but the questions were in her eyes.

He dropped his gaze.  “I don’t know if you’re going to like what you see here.”

“That doesn’t matter,” she softly replied, bringing his face back up.

“It does… at least to me.  This will be the final wall I let down, Sara.  You’ve seen past everything else.  Hell, you’ve stood up to me with the Cold Gun pointed at you.  But now, this is all of my past.  What’s under my clothes is exactly what I am.  Damaged.”

Sara took a step back and the hurt in Leonard’s eyes was immediate.

“No,” she murmurs.  “I’m not walking away from you.”  She pulled her shirt off and showed her own scars.

Leonard sighed.  “Canary, I’ve seen your scars.  You aren’t exactly the most modest dresser on this ship.”

“That doesn’t matter.  What matters is now.”  She finished removing her clothes and stood bare before him.  “This is it, Leonard.  All of me.  I’m damaged too.  I’ve done terrible things in my past and I’ve taken plenty of abuse for it.  But it’s who I am now.  What’s under your shirt is who you are.  And it doesn’t change a single thing for me.  It might make me hate your father a little more, but that’s nothing on you.  You are who I want to be here with.  The man, not the scars.”

She smiled at him and got the tiniest grin in return.  “Now,” she began.  “Are you gonna catch up or what?  Because I’m all naked here and you’re still dressed.”

He chuckled, but still hesitated.

Sara took the step back to being right in front of him.  “May I?” she asked, toying with the hem of his shirt.

Leonard nodded and allowed her to raise the shirt over his head.  It took all her willpower to not gasp at the marks on just his chest alone, but she couldn’t make a big deal over them.  This wasn’t about their pasts, but their future.

“Well?” he asked tentatively.

“I see what you’re asking, and I’m not looking at the marks, crook.  I’m looking at the body you keep hidden from everyone else.  I think I’m glad now that you keep all covered up because no one else knows what they’re missing,” she answered, smirking up at him.  “Can I make the pun?”

He quirked an eyebrow and shook his head as he realized what she meant.  “If you must…”

“Damn, Captain Cold is hot!” she said, giggling.

“White Canary giggles?”

“Hey, I’ll guard your secret if you guard mine.”

“Deal,” he said, bending down to capture her lips.

Soon enough, all their clothes were removed and neither even thought about the scars on their lover’s body. 

The next morning, Sara was reluctant to get out of bed.  “Don’t make me leave this bed,” she whined.

“Looking for round three?” Leonard asked with those eyes.

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder.  “No!  I mean, well, maybe, but no.  Everything is going to change when we leave this room.  Right now it’s just us.  Once we leave, I’ll have to share you.”

He was quiet as he thought about that.  “Ugh.  They’re just all out there.  And there will be questions and happy smiles and congratulations.”

“Being happy for us!  Pfft!  Assholes,” she said with an eyeroll.

“Oh shut up.  You know what I mean.  There will be lots of things different now.   They’re going to treat us differently.  And there will be so much smiling.”  He paused.  “Raymond.  Ugh, Raymond is going to be the worst!”

Sara laughed.  “So, we never leave this room, avoiding Ray at all costs?”

“No, I guess not.  There’s still missions and saving time and shit.”

“And let’s not forget, you almost sacrificed yourself for the team and all mankind.  They might just call you –”

“Don’t you dare say it.”

“A…”

“Sara…”

“Hero,” she whispered.

“Now you’ve done it!” he yelled as he began to tickle her.

She squealed as she laughed before Gideon interrupted.  “Miss Lance, Mr. Snart.  The rest of the crew is asking for you to join them for lunch in the galley.”

Leonard slowly sat up.  “Lunch?  Gideon, what time is it?”

“It is almost 1 o’clock in the afternoon.  Considering your carnal activities last night, it’s no wonder you both slept later than usual.”

Sara chuckled.  “Well done, I suppose.  I never sleep in!”

“Any time, assassin,” he replied, waggling his eyebrows in a playful manner that she was sure she’d be the only one to see.

“Well, time to face the music.”

“The sugary happy music,” he groaned.

“Come on,” she said, getting out of bed and pulling on his arm.  “It’s a good thing.  Now we won’t bother them with our unresolved sexual tension.”

“But I like bothering them with that!”

“Sure, but now we have resolved sexual tension.  We can be _those_ people now and make them even more uncomfortable.”

He sighed.  “That’s my girl!”

They finished dressing and went to meet the rest of the Waverider crew.  Catcalls, whistles, congratulations and all.


	2. Facing the Sugary Happy Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard finally see the crew.

Sara dragged Leonard to the kitchen to find the entire crew sitting there, smiling at them.  Then Mick let out the shrillest wolf whistle he could.

“Ok, ok,” Sara muttered as she wandered to the food replicator.

“Universe wasn’t the only lucky one last night, am I right?” Ray said, forcing everyone to give him a strange glance.

“I mean, we saved the universe and free will.  And Sara and Leonard obviously got lu—… Ok, I’ll shut up now.”

“Good move, haircut,” Mick mumbled as he ate his sandwich.

Leonard sighed heavily, still leaning on the doorframe.  “No, no, get it all out now.  The innuendoes, the catcalls, the giggles and the smiles.  Let’s go.  Get it out of your systems, so we can all move on with our lives.”

Professor Stein rolled his eyes.  “I will not participate in frivolity like that, but I will offer my congratulations to you both.  And also, my thanks in almost sacrificing yourself, Mr. Snart.  That was a very he—”

“Do not finish that word, Professor.  It wasn’t that word at all,” Leonard interrupted.  “I just wanted to blow up the time bastards, ok?”

Martin chuckled.  Of course Leonard didn’t want the heroic title.  “Very well then.  I withdraw the last part, but I do still congratulate you and Miss Lance in finally seeing what the rest of us have seen for quite some time.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow.  “Really?” he drawled.

Jax snorted a laugh.  “Are you serious?  We’ve been waiting for months for you two to finally do it!”

“Jefferson!” Martin admonished.

“Hey, I stand by what I said.  Any minute, could’ve been a porno starting.”

Mick guffawed at the mix of embarrassment and pride in just how obvious their flirting was, and how uncomfortable it made their crew… their friends.

“Ok, anyone else want to speak their mind?” Leonard asked.

Rip nodded.  “I have faith that neither of you will allow this to hinder our missions, so I won’t pass any judgement at all.”  He paused.  “Though, if you could keep it to the confines of either of your quarters, that would be fantastic.”

Leonard chuckled.

“Yes,” Rip slowly said.  “I can see that was a futile request.”

Ray cleared his throat.  “Well, I’m thrilled for you!  I’m a sucker for romance!”

“Clearly,” Leonard muttered.

Ray pressed on anyway.  “I wish you both nothing but happiness.”

“Thank you, Ray,” Sara said, taking a seat and patting the chair next to her as an invitation for Leonard.

He wandered to the replicator as well and then joined the crew.

“So, are we passed this now?”

Everyone nodded, but Leonard had his doubts.  Their sappy smiles meant this was far from over.


End file.
